One Harmless Hour
by Sapphire93
Summary: Casey and the guys, except Mikey, go out for a while and get stuck on a train while April's pregnant and ends up going into labor. Mikey's the only one home to help her and has no idea what to do. Chaos happens. One-shot. R&R please.


Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.**

**Ann:** This is just a quick one-shot that I wrote in a free time during school. I think I did a pretty good job with this one, seeing as I haven't posted anything on here for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

**One Harmless Hour**

"I'm confused," Casey stated over the phone to one of his turtle friends, Raph. "What are you doing?"

Raph sighed on the other end of the phone. He was in the lair in the kitchen getting something to eat. "Leo, Don, and I are going to go on a train ride and Leo said it would be polite to ask you to come along." He explained.

"I feel loved," Casey replied sarcastically to the dullness in Raph's voice. "Why are you going on a train ride?"

"We're bored?" Raph really had no idea. It was Leo's idea to do this. Maybe it was just to get out of the lair for a little while and go someplace new for a bit.

"No, I mean, why are _you_ going on a train ride? It doesn't seem like you, Raph." Casey tried to hold in laughter. He never thought Raph, of all people, would ask him to go on a "train ride."

Raph rolled his eyes even though Casey couldn't see him through the phone. "I don't know. Just something to do, I guess."

"Where's Mikey?" Casey wondered.

"Um…he's here," Raph said slowly, just wanting a straight answer from Casey about whether he was going to come on the train ride with them or not. "Why?"

Casey shrugged. "You only said you, Leo, and Donny were going on the train ride. How come Mikey isn't going? I would've thought that Mikey would want to come. Or at least it would be his idea to go in the first place."

"He wants to come," Raph responded. "But he's not really feeling all that well. I think it's just a cold or something."

"Ah." Casey replied, not really having anything else to say.

Raph sighed. "So are you comin' or not?"

Casey paused for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Well, we're leaving soon. Hurry up and make a decision," Raph said. "Does April want to go?"

"Um, she's pregnant?" Casey replied. "And due any day now. I doubt she'll want to go on a train ride. I don't even know if she'd be able to or not whether she wanted to go or what."

"So, is that a no?" Raph asked.

Casey shut his eyes in annoyance at Raph's stupidity right now. "Of course it's a no."

"No, Dummy," Raph said. "I'm talking about you. I know she's not going to tag along with us. Are you going to stay home with her because she could explode any minute?"

"She could any _day_." Casey corrected.

"Whatever." Raph rolled his eyes again.

"I think I might come." Casey finally stated.

"What about April?" Raph asked.

"I think she'll be okay," Casey said. "Besides, Mikey will be home, right? If she needs anything, then she could just call him."

"Okay. Be down here in an hour." Raph said and then hung up the phone.

"Okay, Raph," Casey stated and then stared at the phone. "Did he just hang up on me?" He asked himself.

April waddled into the room. "Casey? Who was that on the phone?"

"Raph," Casey replied. "I'm going to go out with the guys, okay?" He finally hung up the phone.

"You're going to go out?" April repeated.

"Yeah. Mikey will be down in the lair if you need anything. He'll be home. Do you need anything before I leave?" Casey asked.

April shook her head. "No. You can go, I guess."

"Thanks," Casey kissed her on the cheek and headed out the front door. "See you tonight."

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Are they coming?" Leo asked.

"Casey is. April is going to stay home." Raph replied.

"I figured she would, but thought we should ask anyway. It's the thought that counts." Leo responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raph ignored his brother. "Hey, Mikey!" Raph called up in the direction of Mikey's bedroom.

"What do you want…?" Mikey slowly staggered out of his bedroom. Apparently, he had just woken up.

"Leo, Donny, and I are going to go out with Casey, okay? So, if April calls and she needs something, you have to help her out, okay?" Raph explained.

"If you're feeling okay," Leo added. "If not, then I can stay home, too."

Mikey shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Leo. I'm fine. You guys go on ahead."

"If you're sure." Leo replied.

"Hey, guys!" Casey barged into the lair and walked into the living room with a smile on his face.

Raph glanced at the clock. "Didn't I say that you had to be down here in one hour? What are you doing down here now?"

Casey opened his mouth to reply, but Donny emerged into the room and spoke instead. "Are you guys all set? We should probably get going now."

Casey glanced at Raph and grinned like a know-it-all. "See? It's a good thing that I came down here so early."

Raph rolled his eyes and then began to walk towards the door. "Whatever. Let's go."

Casey soon followed Raph after Donny waved goodbye to Mikey and followed his brother out the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Leo wanted to make sure before he left his sick baby brother home alone to fend for himself for the day. And possibly fend for a pregnant woman, as well.

Mikey nodded. "I'm fine, Leo. Go. They'll probably leave without you if you don't hurry up."

Leo nodded in agreement. They would leave without him. Especially if Raph was the one driving. "I'll call you later, Mikey." He said and then scurried out the door.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Mikey laid down on the couch and turned on the TV, smiling. "This is nice," He said aloud to himself. "I have the lair to myself and no one to bother me while I'm home sick."

Then his shell cell rang.

Mikey pouted and got up off of the couch to pick his phone up. "If this is Leo calling to check up on me _already_…"

He looked at the Caller I.D. on the phone and noticed that it was April. "Oh, yeah…" He had forgotten that she didn't go with the others. "Hello?"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"This is _so_ cool!" Donny exclaimed as he, his brothers, and Casey boarded onto the train.

"This is a train, Donny," Raph sighed. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"It is to me," Donny was still smiling. "Do you think that I would be able to talk to the conductor about this or something?"

"About what?" Raph couldn't believe his brother.

"Everything!" Donny threw his hands up in the air, being dramatic.

"Oh, please," Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey has toy trains just like this one at home. Go study those."

"Those don't actually work." Donny responded.

"I should call Mikey." Leo took out his shell cell, wanting to check up on his little brother. He was ignoring his other two brothers, who were arguing over nonsense, but they reminded him to call Mikey, anyway.

Casey took out his cell phone. "That's a good idea. I should call April to check up on her," He then added, "Although, I don't think that Mikey needs to be checked up on. I think he can take care of himself."

"I don't he doesn't need to be checked up on," Leo replied. "But he's my brother and he's home alone sick, so of course I'm going to check up on him."

"Eh." Casey shrugged.

"Besides, I think April can take care of herself. Yet, you're checking up on here." Leo shot back.

"She's my wife," Casey stated. Then added, as if that wasn't a very good argument, "And she's pregnant. She can't even get out of a chair by herself."

Leo paused as if he had to think about it. "Good point."

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"…Yes?" Mikey tried not to groan as he picked up the phone for the fourth time in about two hours. It was April again. He could've guessed that. He'd already been up to her apartment a couple of times.

"Hi, Mikey. It's April." April's voice came through the other end of the phone.

"I know." Mikey sighed.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but can you do me another favor?" She asked.

"Why not…?" Mikey replied.

"Good," April smiled. "Can you come over here?"

Mikey paused. "Again? What for?"

"I need to get something in the cabinet, but I can't reach it." April explained.

"Didn't I just get something for you out of the cabinets…?" Mikey asked, puzzled.

"That was the stretch mark cream in the bathroom. I'm in the kitchen." She stated.

"Of course…" Mikey sighed, almost inaudible. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Great. Thanks!" April hung up the phone.

Mikey hung up and groaned, getting off of the couch yet again to go to her house…again.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"That's weird…" Leo stared at his shell cell.

"What?" Donny asked, thinking something was wrong with his brother's shell cell.

"Mikey's phone is still busy." Leo replied.

"April's is busy, too," Casey stated. "I bet she's pestering Mikey to do stuff for her. Like get the stretch mark cream out of the bathroom cabinets for her or something. Or who knows what else."

"Poor Mikey." Leo said.

"He's sick, and he must be running all over the place." Donny added.

Casey shrugged. After nine months with April and her hormones, he knew not to argue with April when she needed something. He had sympathy for Mikey, but there was nothing else Mikey could do, but to listen to her.

"He'll survive." Raph stated, not hinting off any sympathy for his little brother.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Mikey finally made it back down to the lair and fell onto the couch again. He was exhausted and needed a nap. However, he wasn't going to get a nap because he knew that April was going to keep on calling him.

He opened his shell cell so calls wouldn't be able to come through and put it down on the table next to the couch. Then he stared at it.

_Should I? _He wondered to himself. _Or shouldn't I? I mean, what if April needs me again? Of course she'll need me again…but what if Leo calls? He told me that he was going to call me to check up on how I was doing or whatever. Although, it's been a good couple of hours and he hasn't called me yet, so…_ He paused and let the phone stay open.

"One hour," He said aloud, as if he was trying to reassure himself that things were going to be okay. "One harmless hour. It won't hurt. I doubt Leo will call in that time and April can wait that amount of time if she needs anything. It'll be okay." He kept talking to himself about it, but eventually drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

About ten minutes after Mikey falls asleep…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

April growled at the busy signal that she kept on receiving from Mikey's shell cell. "Where are you?!" She screamed through the phone, even though she knew that there was no one on the other line to hear her call.

"Mikey, come on, man…where are you…?" She whined.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"How many times is April going to call Mikey?" Leo hung up after getting another busy signal from his brother's phone.

"You're still trying to call him?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded.

"Give up already." Raph stated.

Leo rolled his eyes.

Casey sighed. "I'll try to call April again."

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Pick up the phone!" April screeched through the phone. She clutched the couch in pain. "Oh, my God! I'm going to die!" She decided to take deep breaths, but called one more time.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"URGH!" She yelled in pain. "I know! Casey! I'll call Casey. He'll know what to do." She dialed his number.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Casey finished dialing April's number and shrugged once he got the busy signal again. "Not working." He sighed.

"You guys probably aren't getting any service here on the train," Raph smirked at them. "I mean, we are moving."

Donny took Leo's shell cell from his hands. "That may be it. Let me take a look."

Leo sat down. "This is really weird. I hope that the two of them are okay."

Casey checked his phone. "I got full bars."

"So does Leo." Donny added.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

April began to get teary eyed. However, it soon passed as she got more and more angry at the boys. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" She shouted to no one.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Let me try." Raph grabbed his shell cell and began to dial April's number.

"I'll call Mikey," Donny got out his phone and dialed his brother's number. "Busy." He hung up.

Raph smiled and waved his shell cell in his brothers faces. "Mine's ringing."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" April answered the phone.

Raph held the phone away from his ear and slowly held it out for Casey to grab. "It's for you."

"Yay…" Casey flinched as he reached for the phone.

Before Casey could grab it, however, the train screeched to a stop and went pitch dark.

"What the…?" Donny said aloud.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"How the shell should we know?" Raph replied.

"Raph! Give me the phone!" Casey ordered.

"I don't have the phone," Raph replied. "You have the phone. I gave you the phone."

"I don't have the phone." Casey insisted.

"Then what did you do with it?" Raph wondered.

"I _never_ had the phone!" Casey began to raise his voice.

"Well, I don't have the phone. Who has the phone? Who has my shell cell?" Raph asked.

"I don't have the shell cell." Leo shrugged.

"Raph, the phone must have slipped out of your hands when you fell backwards." Donny said.

"I didn't fall backwards." Raph replied, confused.

"Then who knocked into me?" Donny asked.

"Not me." Raph said.

"I think that was me." Leo stated.

"How could I fall backwards if I'm sitting down?" Raph wondered.

"I didn't know you were sitting down." Donny responded.

"Where is the phone?!" Casey interrupted them.

"I don't know." Leo replied.

"Me either." Donny added.

"We better find that phone," Raph said, annoyed. "That was my phone. That was a good phone."

"I made that phone." Donny smiled, proud of himself.

"Focus, guys! My pregnant wife is on the phone! We have to find it!" Casey shouted.

"She probably already hung up." Raph guessed.

"What's this?" Leo stepped on something on the floor and picked it up, accidentally pushing a button on it.

"Are you there…? For the millionth time, I'M IN LABOR!"

"I think I found the phone." Leo stated, with a smile.

"And you put it on speaker. Lovely." Donny sighed.

"Maybe she didn't hang up already." Raph stated, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Give me the phone, Leo!" Casey grabbed someone by the arm.

"I'm Donny." Came the reply.

Casey rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. "Where's Leo?"

"I'm right here." Leo spoke up.

"Give me the phone." Casey repeated in a command.

"You don't need the phone." Raph said.

"She's on speaker." Donny added.

"Just talk." Leo knew that both him and Casey wouldn't be able to find each other in the darkness. Even if they were staring right at each other, but just didn't know it.

"April?" Casey called out, giving up on trying to get the phone into his own hands.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked, nervously.

"…What, are you serious? Does it sound like I'm okay?!" April snapped.

Casey swallowed. "Um, no."

"Then I'm not okay!" April shouted.

"What's wrong?" "Where's Mikey?" "Did you call Mikey, yet?" "Why can't Mikey help you?" Casey, Leo, Donny, and Raph all asked numerous questions at the same time. They were all worried and were panicking.

There was a quick pause as April tried to take in what they all said. "…What??"

"What's wrong?" Casey spoke up and put his hand up to silence the three turtles who were about to speak again.

"I told you!" April snapped. "I'm in--"

"Hey, we're moving again!" Raph exclaimed as the lights on the train suddenly turned back on again.

"No, we're not," Donny corrected, looking out the window. "They just got the lights working again."

"Oh…" Raph seemed disappointed. "Shell."

"Guys, shut up. I can't hear her," Casey grabbed the phone out of Leo's hands and held it to his ear, turning it off of speaker. "What did you say, April?"

April let out a long exasperated sigh. "I'm--"

"Mikey _still_ isn't picking up his shell cell!" Leo closed his shell cell in annoyance.

Casey rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, April…one more time?"

April was beyond furious now. "I'M IN LABOR!" She screamed. "I'M GIVING BIRTH! I'M HAVING OUR CHILD! OUR BABY!"

There was a silent pause.

"Did you hear me _now_?" April asked, annoyed.

Casey nodded to her, even though he knew that she couldn't see him. His eyes were wide with shock. "Oh, crap…"

"She's in labor?!" Leo, Donny, and Raph exclaimed in disbelief at once. Even though Casey had turned off of the speaker, the boys could still hear April screaming on the other end of the phone.

Casey nodded again. He didn't know what else to say.

"Shell!" Raph shouted.

Casey couldn't move, let alone speak.

"Casey? Casey, where'd you go?" April asked through the phone, nervous that she had lost the connection or something.

"He's in shock right now." Leo replied to her, taking the phone away from his friend.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO PANIC!" April yelled.

Leo flinched at her harsh words. "April, I hate to tell you this, but…we can't make it home right now."

"WHAT?!" April was the one who began to panic now.

"Where's Mikey?" Donny asked Leo. "Ask her where Mikey is."

April heard Donny in the background. "I don't know! He's not picking up his stupid phone!"

"Try calling Mikey again." Leo ordered Donny.

"I just did," Donny closed his shell cell again. "Busy."

"Still?!" Leo exclaimed.

Raph rolled his eyes. "What is Mikey doing…?"

Donny shrugged. "Who knows? I hope nothing bad happened, though."

"Why can't you guys come?" April sounded as though she was about to cry.

Leo scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, we're stuck right now."

"Casey?" Raph waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Are you okay?"

"What is he doing?" Donny studied Casey's frozen shocked-looking face.

"I think you should ask, where is he?" Raph corrected.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" April wondered.

"Well," Leo began to explain. "The train is stuck. It stopped. I don't really know what happened. None of us do. All we know is that no one can get on and no one can get off. I think we're stuck in a tunnel or something. I'm not really sure where we are, to tell you the truth. The power was out, but they got that back on a couple minutes ago, so they should be close to fixing the problem…whatever it is…I hope…"

"Casey!" Raph snapped.

Casey did nothing, but to continue to stare out into space and smile. " I'm going to be a father soon…like, any minute now. Oh, wow." His smile then suddenly turned to a frown. "Oh, wow! I'm not ready for this right now!"

Raph shook his head.

"I don't think _anyone_ is ready for this right now." Donny corrected Casey, since April was all alone and there was no one to help her with the baby that was on its way right now.

"This baby picked a really good time to be born," Raph said sarcastically, but then smiled at Casey. "Well, at least we know for a fact that the kid's yours."

Casey glared at him. "Not funny."

Donny shot him a look, as well. "Yeah. You're not helping."

Raph shrugged. "Not trying to help."

"That's nice." Donny rolled his eyes.

"What?" Raph shrugged again. "There's nothing we can do about it right here and now, anyway."

April began to cry for real this time. "So…my husband, the father of the baby that I'm about to give birth to, can't come? He can't be here? And my friends can't come here to help, either?"

Leo shook his head sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, April. We all are. We're just not able to get there now. We'll try to be there as soon as possible, but right now it just doesn't seem possible…" He voiced softened as he finished his sentence. That must have sounded very optimistic to her and made her feel so much better.

April was still crying. "And Mikey can't come over here to help me because he won't pick up his shell cell for me…"

"Please calm down, April…" Leo felt really bad, but had no idea what to say to her to calm her down. Especially since it was over the phone and her _husband_ should've been the one to try to calm her down.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" April shouted, referring to Mikey. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS BABY THAT'S COMING _NOW_??"

Leo winced at her sudden outburst again. "Uh," he stammered. "Let me get Casey for you."

"Thank you." April began to cry again.

"Casey?" Leo turned away from the phone and in the direction of where his brothers and friend were sitting.

"Deep breaths, Casey," Donny was sitting on one of the seats with him, trying to get him to calm down. "Just take deep breaths. Everything will be okay. The baby will be okay, April will be okay, and you'll be okay, okay?"

Casey nodded slowly, taking deep breaths like Donny had instructed him to do so.

"This is getting us no where." Raph muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

"April?" Leo turned back to the phone, nervously.

"Yeah?" April sniffled.

"Casey can't come to the phone right now." Leo explained, preparing himself for another scream from her.

"…Why?" April's voice suddenly became firm.

"He's um," Leo glanced back at Casey, trying to think of a good excuse for his friend not being able to talk to his wife, who was in labor. "He's busy at the moment."

"…Busy?" April repeated, getting more and more angry.

Leo flinched again. He knew what was coming next. That was bad excuse he had just made up for Casey on the spot…Casey was going to get in serious trouble for that one later.

"He's busy? He's _busy_?" April chanted.

"April, calm down…" Leo pleaded.

"I'm having a baby!" April shouted. "And everyone's busy to help me?!"

"Casey, you better come over here and talk to your wife." Leo hinted, not to subtlety.

Casey looked up and dashed over to grab the phone. "Honey?"

"DON'T 'HONEY' ME! What are you doing?? I'm having our child!" April screamed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Casey said quickly. "Just remember what we did in that class, okay? What was it called…Lamaze? Lamaze. Remember everything we learned in that class? Do you remember? Can you do that? Can you do that please? I think it might help a little if you do that."

"No! Casey, the baby is coming now!" April yelled.

Casey paused, not expecting for that to happen. "…What…?"

"Now, Casey! The baby is coming right _now_." April repeated.

Casey turned around to stare at the three turtles, who were watching him. "We're in trouble, guys…"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

The watch that Mikey had set to go off in an hour began to beep. It beeped for a good couple of minutes before Mikey actually decided to move from his warm comfortable position on the couch to reach over and shut it off.

He reached out to the watch and turned the alarm off. Mikey rolled over onto his back and stretched while letting out a big yawn.

"I wonder if April ever called…or Leo." Mikey whispered to himself and grabbed his shell cell and closed. Once it was closed, it rang almost instantly.

_Wow, _he thought. _Good timing. _He flipped the phone open again. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?!" Donny snapped.

"Uh," Mikey stammered.

"Is that Mikey?" Mikey could hear Raph's voice in the background. "Did he finally pick up his stupid shell cell?"

"Let me talk to him," Leo grabbed the phone from Donny's hands. "I have to ask him something." He got on the phone.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, wanting to know who he was talking to.

"Where have you been?!" Leo shouted.

"I just asked him that…" Mikey could hear Donny's voice faintly in the background.

"I was--" Mikey began.

"Never mind!" Leo interrupted. "Just get to April!"

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Now!" Leo ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Mikey sprang off of the couch and out of the lair.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"I'm going to die…" April tried to breath. The pain was killing her.

"You're not going to die." Casey tried to reassure her.

"You have the baby, then!" April snapped.

"Um, I don't really think that's possible at the moment," Casey stated. "Or at all."

"Don't get technical with me!" April shouted.

"Sorry." Casey muttered quickly.

"I'm here!" Mikey barged into April's apartment. "What's wrong?"

"Where have you been?!" April screamed at him.

Mikey sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? All I wanted to do was take one little nap."

"You were asleep??" April snapped.

"Mikey's going to get in trouble." Casey whispered to Leo, Donny, and Raph.

"Is he with April?" Raph asked.

"I hope so." Donny added.

Casey nodded. "Yeah. He's there."

"Good," Leo held up his shell cell. "Because I think he hung up on me."

"I'm sitting her in horrible pain and you decided to go take a nap?!" April yelled.

Mikey sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'M IN LABOR!" April shouted. She lost count of how many times she had to tell these guys this.

Mikey grew wide-eyed. "Oh, shell!"

"Casey…!" April whined over the phone. She knew Mikey wasn't going to be much help.

"Put Mikey on the phone." Casey demanded.

"Here." April handed the phone to Mikey.

"What's that for?" Mikey stared at it, not knowing what to do with it or why April was giving it to him in the first place.

"Casey wants to talk to you." April said in a harsh tone.

"Hello?" Mikey pressed the phone to his ear.

"April's in labor!" Casey informed him.

"…Thanks," Mikey replied sarcastically. "Like I didn't already know that."

"This is no time to be funny, Mikey." Leo heard his little brother's comment.

"This is serious." Donny added.

"Then why is Mikey in charge?" Raph asked.

"He's our only hope." Donny replied.

"Casey," Raph said. "Your kid and April are screwed."

Casey took a deep breath. "Thanks, Raph…"

"No problem." Raph smiled.

"Stop trying to not help!" Donny glared at his brother.

"Mikey? Are you there?" Leo asked through the phone again, putting it onto speaker again.

"Yeah." Mikey replied.

"How is she?" Casey asked.

"Fine, I guess." Mikey responded.

Casey squeaked with nerves. "Oh, my God…they are screwed…"

Leo took the phone. "I'll tell him what he's going to do."

"What I'm going to do?" Mikey repeated. "Help me to do what? What do I do? What am I doing?"

"April said that the baby is coming now." Leo explained.

"Right now??" Mikey asked, beginning to panic.

"Yes, right now." Leo said.

"Mikey…" April whined.

"Yes?" Mikey turned to face her.

"It hurts…" April complained.

"I know," Mikey said. "Hold on just a second."

"I can't…" April pleaded.

"One moment." Mikey stalled.

"Get me some drugs." April ordered.

"I don't have any drugs." Mikey just wanted to talk to Leo again about what he should be doing right now to help April. Surely, drugs was not the answer.

"Go get some." April continued.

"I can't." Mikey replied, getting annoyed.

"Make the pain go away." April was still whining.

"Do you want a massage?" Mikey asked, hoping that that would be helpful.

"No!" April snapped.

"Okay, sorry…" Mikey said quickly and then turned back to the phone to talk to Leo. "What do I do? I'm so lost. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. Do I take her to a hospital? Do I call an ambulance? What am I supposed to do?"

"There's no time for that, Mikey," Leo replied. "I just told you that she said that the baby was coming now."

"So what do I do?" Mikey asked, before his brother was able to say anything else to him.

"You need to deliver the baby." Leo said.

There was a silent pause.

"EW!" Mikey yelled.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Donny knows more about it than I do."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "And _why_ does Donny know about this kind of stuff…?"

Leo sighed. "Mikey, just focus. I'll give the phone to Donny and he can guide you through it."

"When are you guys coming home?" Mikey complained. He didn't want to do this.

"I honestly have no idea." Leo replied, sympathetically.

"April," Mikey glanced at her. "Do you think that you and the baby could just hold on just a couple of hours more or so? Just until Casey and the others get home?"

"WHAT?!" April glowered at him.

"Never mind." Mikey said quickly.

"Mikey?" Donny was speaking on the phone now.

Mikey squeaked. "Yes?"

"You have to calm down," Donny said firmly. "April needs you right now. I don't care if it's gross or hard or whatever, you have to do this. You--"

"Nice speech, Donny," Raph began to clap. "Just get on with it! I doubt April can wait any longer."

Donny sighed. "Alright, fine," he glared at Raph. "Mikey, are you ready?"

Mikey shook his head. "No." He swallowed nervously.

"Good," Donny stated, knowing he had to do this whether he liked it or not. "Here's what I want you to do…"

"I said no!" Mikey interrupted.

Donny sighed. "Mikey."

Mikey groaned and glanced back at April, who looked like she was going to kill somebody at any moment. And since Mikey was the only one who was with her at the moment, then it seemed as if she was going to kill him. "Alright, alright, what do I do?"

"Get her into bed, first." Donny stated.

Mikey turned to April. "April," he said. "You have to get up."

April stared at him like he was an idiot. "Um, I'm in labor, Mikey. You really want me to get up?"

Mikey shrugged. "That's what Donny is telling me to tell you. You have to get up."

"No!" Donny yelled through the phone. "Tell her to get into bed so that she can lie down."

"What for? She's sitting in the armchair. Isn't that close enough?" Mikey asked.

Donny rubbed his temples. "Mikey…"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "April, you got to get into bed."

April groaned, while trying to breath at the same time. "Fine. I'll get up and go into the bed."

"Bed?" Casey repeated once he heard Donny telling Mikey what to do for April. "The baby is going to be delivered on my bed?"

Donny nodded as he listened to Mikey and April argue over the phone.

"I sleep there!" Casey objected.

Raph gave him a little shove. "Would you rather have a baby being born in your bed or would you rather have April be pregnant for the rest of your lives?"

Casey paused, but nodded his head. "Alright. The bed is fine."

Donny made a weird face. "Being pregnant for the rest of your lives isn't possible…"

Leo shook his head and motioned for Donny to be quiet. "We all know it's not possible, but Casey's out of it and it got him to agree and not complain, so don't bother."

Donny nodded. "Alright, then."

"You could help me, you know!" Donny could hear April and Mikey continuing to argue over the phone again.

"What do you want me to do?" Mikey asked.

"Help me get to the bed!" April snapped.

"Oh, okay…all you had to do was ask." Mikey replied, taking her hand to pull her out of the chair and lead her into the bedroom.

"Mikey, she's having a baby," Donny said. "You need to--"

"That's a good movie." Mikey joked.

Donny sighed. "You need to help her out, okay?" he repeated.

"I know, I know," Mikey replied, annoyed. "I'm helping her out. I am."

"After she yelled at you to help her…" Donny rolled his eyes.

Casey swallowed a big lump in his throat. "I think I'm going to pass out or die or something right here and now."

"Donny? If Casey passes out, what do we do?" Raph tapped him on the shoulder.

Donny was getting a headache from trying to calm both Mikey and April down at the same time. Meanwhile, the two of them were arguing and Mikey was unwilling to corporate. Donny whipped around and glared at his brother. "I'm trying to help the one who's having the baby! Casey's fine!"

Raph turned to Casey and patted him on the back. "Guess what? All three of you are screwed!"

Casey suddenly flopped down back onto the seat. "We're doomed…"

Leo shook his head at Raph. "You need to keep your mouth shut."

Raph shrugged innocently. "What did I do?"

"Now what do I do?" Mikey asked Donny through the phone.

"Is she lying down in the bed?" Donny decided that he should probably ask, even though he was pretty sure that April was in her bed. April would've made sure that she was in her bed.

"Duh." Mikey responded.

Donny rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Poor April. "Okay, now tell her to put her feet up and spread her legs out. You're going to deliver the baby now."

"Now?!" Mikey exclaimed, turning to give April a horrified look.

"What?" April noticed Mikey's look and was breathing heavily.

Mikey smiled. "Nothing." He turned back to the phone and began to yell in a whisper and talk really fast. "How am I supposed to deliver the baby? I don't know how to deliver a baby! Why do I have to be the one to do this? You should be doing this! I don't know what to do! I'm going to screw up! The poor kid is going to have brain damage because of me and then both April and Casey are going to kill me!" Mikey's panic slowly turned into whining as he stopped to take a breath.

Donny was shaking his head on the other line, not caring what Mikey was saying. He knew he should be the one to deliver the baby, but he's not there. He knew the Mikey would screw up, but they had no other choice. The baby had to be born. Donny shrugged, trying to stay calm. "Well, at the least the kid will be alive." He replied to Mikey's brain damage comment.

Mikey glared at the phone. "Thanks. You're so helpful. Did you hear me? I said that because the kid will have brain damage, April and Casey will kill _me_. Who would you rather have dead? Their kid or your own brother?"

"My child's going to die?!" April overheard Mikey speaking on the phone.

Mikey's eyes grew wide and turned around to face April with a smile. "No, no! Not at all! Your kid is going to be fine! Just fine!"

Donny was rubbing his forehead. "Mikey, did you tell her to get into that position I told you?"

"What position?" Mikey asked.

"How's it going?" Leo put his hand on Donny's shoulder.

Donny turned to look at Leo and tell him the truth, but noticed Casey's pleading eyes staring at him and Raph laying down on the seats as calm as ever. For Casey's sake, he smiled at Leo and nodded. "Everything's going to be fine. Just fine." He mocked Mikey's excuse to April.

Leo blocked Donny's view of Casey and whispered. "It's not fine, is it?"

Donny shook his head slightly. "Not at all…"

"Donny?" Mikey spoke through the phone again. "Are you there? Hello?"

Donny turned all his attention back to Mikey again. "How is she doing?"

Mikey shrugged. "Good, I guess."

Donny raised an eyebrow, knowing that that wasn't true. Especially since Mikey had to add "I guess" at the end of the sentence. Mikey had no idea what was going on. "Tell her to put her feet up and spread her legs apart."

"Uh…" Mikey was uncomfortable telling April to do this stuff. "Donny wants me to tell you to put your feet up and spread your legs apart…"

April did just that.

Mikey stared at her speechless and didn't know what to do. April looked at him as though she were expecting him to do something, but he didn't know what to do and he didn't even want to do whatever it was he was supposed to do. "Awkward…" He muttered to himself and whispered into the phone. "Hey, Donny?"

"What?" Donny was exhausted and was hoping that both him and April were all set and ready to get the baby born.

"Don't tell Casey about this, okay?" Mikey replied.

Donny made a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"I said," Mikey repeated. "Don't tell Casey about this. I don't want him to know that I was looking at his wife in certain areas that I shouldn't be looking. I mean, it's not like I want to look there, but--"

"Oh, Mikey, stop it!" Donny interrupted him and shook his head. "Mikey, don't get those images in my head!"

"I'm not trying to!" Mikey protested.

"Just deliver the baby!" Donny shouted.

Casey raised an eyebrow. Hearing Donny talking to Mikey and telling him to not get images in his head while the two of them were trying to help his wife deliver his child, did not sound good to him at all. He stood up and walked over to Donny. "What are the two of you doing? What is he doing? What are you two talking about?"

Donny didn't look at him and just tried to shoo him away with his free hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"Donny…what are you guys doing?" Casey pried.

Leo grabbed Casey's arm and dragged him away in the opposite direction. "He's trying to help your wife and the poor soul with her to deliver your baby."

"I know that, but did you hear what they were saying…?" Casey was in full panic mode now.

Raph got himself up off of the seats and opened the door and leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked.

"I'm hungry," Raph replied, as though it were no big deal. "Are you hungry, too? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Leo sighed. "No. Just go."

"I am delivering the baby." Mikey replied to Donny.

"No you're not," Donny answered. "If you were delivering the baby, then I would be hearing you tell April what to do."

"Man, I don't even know what to do. What makes you think that I would be able to tell April what to do?" Mikey shook his head at his brother. "You know, for someone so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes."

"Thanks, Mikey. I appreciate the compliment." Donny stated sarcastically.

"Most people would take that as an insult, but whatever you say. You're the smart one." Mikey replied, the sarcasm going right over his head.

"Just tell her push." Donny didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Push what?" Mikey asked.

Donny paused, not believing that Mikey really had no idea what he was talking about, let alone knowing what to do. "She'll know what I'm talking about. Just tell her to push."

"April, starting pushing." Mikey stated to her and went back to the phone. "Now what do I do?"

"Is she pushing?" Donny wondered.

"Yes, she is." Mikey answered.

"Then watch." Donny responded, sounding as though the answer were simple.

"Watch what…?" Mikey looked back at April, who was still pushing.

"Watch April, dummy. Mikey, get a blanket and watch April." Donny said firmly.

"Why do I need a blanket?" Mikey asked as he grabbed a blanket like his brother told him to.

"Don't ask questions anymore. I'll explain it all to you later if you want me to. Just do what I say, okay?" Donny was getting annoyed. Poor April was still pregnant, they were still stuck on the train, and Mikey was their only hope. "Just get a blanket and watch April. When the baby comes out, you need to wrap the baby in the blanket, okay? Anymore questions?"

"Yeah…I got most of that, but what am I supposed to watch? I'm looking at April and she's pushing…what am I supposed to watching?" Mikey asked.

Donny sighed, thinking that this answer was so obvious that he didn't have to explain. Apparently, he did. "You have to watch the area where the baby is going to come out."

Mikey made a face. He didn't want to do this and he certainly didn't want to look at April there. He had already seen enough of that. "Oh, yuck. Alright…" He replied, after hesitating.

There was silence for a little bit. Donny had stayed on the phone with Mikey in case anything went wrong or Mikey had just messed up or something. Casey was still a nervous wreck and Leo was still trying to calm him down. Meanwhile, Raph had come back with some food and he offered to share with everyone, but Casey was too anxious to eat anything, Leo was concerned with Casey and wanted to see if Donny would say anything about how Mikey and April were doing, and Donny didn't want to eat anything in case Mikey needed help or anything. He was anxious, too. Raph was the only one eating and he was as calm as ever.

Over at April's place, she was trying to deliver the baby, while Mikey did nothing but watch. Donny had told Mikey to watch, so he was doing just that. Mikey was nervous and even though April was yelling at him and cursing about Casey not being there and how this was all his fault, Mikey just watched. He didn't know what else to do, but watch.

"So what's going on?" Donny finally broke the silence. He could hear Mikey breathing through the phone, but that was all he could hear from him. He could hear April complaining and moaning in pain, but he could only hear Mikey breathing, when he should have been able to hear him trying to help calm April down and encourage her and help her through this.

Mikey shrugged and didn't take his eyes off of April. "Nothing much. I'm just watching her like you told me to."

"Are you helping her?" Donny asked.

"Help her with what?" Mikey answered with another question.

"Help her get through this and such? She's yelling in pain and frustration. I can hear her through the phone." Donny explained.

"Oh…" Mikey said softly. "Well, I thought she was just venting or something. I thought that it was good to get those things out in the open, so I was just going to let her vent."

Donny sighed. "Alright, Mikey, whatever you say."

Mikey smiled to himself, thinking that he had done something right.

"Do you see anything?" Donny asked another question.

Mikey hesitated again. He didn't know what Donny was talking about now. "Um…what do you mean? Am I supposed to see anything? What am I supposed to see?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mikey," Donny began to explain sarcastically again. "A head, maybe?"

Mikey made another face. "Oh, ick…"

"Mikey…" Donny scolded.

"Oh, wait! I think I see it!" Mikey stood up and smiled, knowing that this was almost over.

April through her head back. "Thank God!"

"April, keep going! Keep going! We're almost done!" Mikey shouted.

Donny shook his head and looked at Leo. "Now he encourages her…because he thinks that this is almost the end and he won't have to do anything anymore."

Leo shrugged. "That's Mikey."

"I know, I know." Donny nodded and pressed his ear up to the phone again to listen in to what Mikey was doing and how April was doing.

***

"So how are you? Are you okay?" Casey was talking on Donny's shell cell now.

April was using the phone Mikey was using before and holding her child in her arms, smiling down at the baby. "Casey, I told you. I'm fine. It was rough and I hated doing it without you, but I'm okay."

"I wish I was there now." Casey replied.

"You'll be home soon," April stated. "Then you can see our son."

"He looks like me, right?" Casey smiled.

April nodded, even though she knew Casey wasn't able to see him. "He does a little. Although, he does look like me a little, as well."

"What are you guys going to name him?" Raph asked.

"Raph wants to know what we're going to name him." Casey asked April through the phone.

"What would you like to name him, Casey?" April asked.

Casey shrugged. "I thought you said that the baby was going to be a girl. I've been thinking of girl names this whole time."

"We'll have to think about it, then." April replied.

"We're going to have to think about it." Casey looked back at Raph.

"Tell April I said that I'm very proud of her." Leo said.

"Me too," Donny added. "And tell Mikey that, too."

"April, Leo and Donny both say that they're very proud of you." Casey said to April over the phone.

"Tell them thanks. For everything. Especially Donny. For all the help." April responded.

"And Donny says to tell Mikey that he's proud of him, too." Casey said.

"Donny can tell Mikey that when you guys get home." April stated.

"How come?" Casey wondered. "How come you can't tell him yourself? Where's Mikey? He's still there, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," April glanced over at the bedroom door. She could see the couch a little and Mikey's feet laying on the couch. "He's sleeping, though."

"He's sleeping?" Casey asked.

"Wasn't how this whole thing started? As to why it took so long for the baby to be born because Mikey fell asleep?" Raph asked.

Casey shrugged.

"Does he really have nothing better to do?" Raph looked over at his other two brothers.

Leo shrugged, as well. "Let's just hope that April doesn't need anything anymore and let's hope that we get off of this train soon."

"I hope we get off of this train soon, too," Casey stated. "I want to see my son."


End file.
